


Stubble

by puppypopcornpizza



Series: Liam and Margot [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Stubble, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: A morning on the Tempest.





	Stubble

“You’re not planning on shaving anytime soon, right?”

Liam turned to Margot with a smirk, she lounged on the bed with only the covers around her body. Her hair was mussed and her eye smeared, both from sleeping and from the previous night’s activities. 

He pulled on his boxers and sat back down on the bed, leaning over her with his hands either side of her body. She parted her lips and he saw a faint glow of blue in her eyes. 

_The things this woman did to him._

“Enjoying the stubble?” he leaned down as if to kiss her but instead nuzzled her neck, eliciting a giggle from her. 

“Liam!” she threw her head back into the pillows as the giggles turned to laughter. She pushed and wiggled her legs but her attempts did nothing to stop him. 

“What did I–” she laughed. “What did I do to deserve… this torture?” She was breathless now and had resorted to tickling his bare chest. 

“Margy, no!” he laughed and shot up from her. She quickly sat up and pushed him down onto his back as she straddled him. She took both his hands and pinned them above his head as she leaned over with her face inches from his.

Liam couldn’t help but smirk, she wore nothing underneath those covers and she used it to her advantage. 

Dammit, why did he have to be so in love with her body? Her voice, eyes,  _her?_

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” she bit her lip as they locked eyes. 

“Oh, I know. I’m just taking in this view,” he spoke in a husky voice.

“You can take in this view the  _entire_ day if we stay here, you know,” she brought her lips closer to his, barely touching.

“You know how much I want to, but we’ve got Merdian to find.”

She released his hands and burrowed her forehead into his neck with a whine. He brought his hands to the small of her back and lightly traced shapes onto her skin.

“You think we can bribe someone else into doing this instead? I’m thinking Tann, if it doesn’t work out there’s like a 60% that we don’t see him again.”

“Only 60?”

“He’ll probably talk the Archon and the Kett to death,” she giggled.

He chuckled, “Give them a stern talking to, with that finger point and everything.”

Liam almost forgot that they needed to be up, they stayed holding each other for another ten minutes before Liam insisted they get up. After another five minutes of protest she finally got up and scouted the room for clothes. 

“That’s my shirt,” he pointed out as he pulled on his pants. 

“You never wear shirts, I doubt it’s something you’ll miss,” she retorted as she walked out of the room. 

He chuckled as he pulled on his shoes. She wasn’t  _wrong_ , and it’s looked better on her anyways.


End file.
